Watery Sphere
You conjure up a sphere of water with a 5-foot radius at a point you can see within range. The sphere can hover but no more than 10 feet off the ground. The sphere remains for the spell’s duration. Any creature in the sphere’s space must make a Strength saving throw. On a successful save, a creature is ejected from that space to the nearest unoccupied space of the creature’s choice outside the sphere. A Huge or larger creature succeeds on the saving throw automatically, and a Large or smaller creature can choose to fail it. On a failed save, a creature is restrained by the sphere and is engulfed by the water. At the end of each of its turns, a restrained target can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. The sphere can restrain as many as four Medium or smaller creatures or one Large creature. If the sphere restrains a creature that causes it to exceed this capacity, a random creature that was already restrained by the sphere falls out of it and lands prone in a space within 5 feet of it. As an action, you can move the sphere up to 30 feet in a straight line. If it moves over a pit, a cliff, or other drop-off, it safely descends until it is hovering 10 feet above the ground. Any creature restrained by the sphere moves with it. You can ram the sphere into creatures, forcing them to make the saving throw. When the spell ends, the sphere falls to the ground and extinguishes all normal flames within 30 feet of it. Any creature restrained by the sphere is knocked prone in the space where it falls. The water then vanishes. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 5th or 6th level, the watery sphere's radius increases to 10 feet allowing it to capture more creatures.A Gargantuan creature automatically succeeds, but a Huge or smaller creature can choose to fail it. Additionally, the sphere can now hold 2 Large creatures, 8 Medium or smaller creatures, 1 Huge creature or any equivalent. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 7th or 8th level, the watery sphere's radius increases to 15 feet allowing it to capture more creatures. Gargantuan creatures no longer automatically succeed, instead a Gargantuan or smaller creature can choose to fail it. Additionally, the sphere can now hold 4 Large creatures, 16 Medium or smaller creatures, 2 Huge creature, 1 Gargantuan creature or any equivalent. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 9th level, the watery sphere's radius increases to 20 feet allowing it to capture even more creatures. Gargantuan creatures no longer automatically succeed, instead a Gargantuan or smaller creature can choose to fail it. Additionally, the sphere can now hold 8 Large creatures, 32 Medium or smaller creatures, 4 Huge creature, 2 Gargantuan creature or any equivalent. Learnable by: Druid, Sorcerer, and Wizard